


A new way of looking at life

by LoveLikeALoadedGun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2016, 2017, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, Otaburi, Otayurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeALoadedGun/pseuds/LoveLikeALoadedGun
Summary: Yuri and Otabek spend their first New Years as friends and ends the year with much more than just being friends.





	

11.55

Yuri and Otabek were standing on the balcony waiting for the clock to pass midnight to watch the fireworks light up the sky above them.

11.56

The time passed by slower than it usually did. Both of them standing silent next to each other. It was nothing unusual about that since neither of them was the kind of person to talk a lot all at once.

11.57

Otabek looked down at the shorter one of them. Yuri follows along and looks up at the older one. Their gazes lock and Otabek puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri blushes slightly at the touch. The Kazakh boy's remaining hand finds its way to Yuri's back and pushes the two of them closer so they're standing facing each other.

11.58

Yuri's heart beat starts racing. He knew exactly where this was going. He slowly put his arms around the taller ones neck. At that point their faces were merely inches apart.

11.59

`Will you be my New Years kiss?’ Otabek whispers. Yuri is unable to breath for a second. He slowly nods and whispers a soft `yes’. Otabek moves the hand from Yuri's shoulder to his cheek and sweeps away Yuri's hair from his eye. Yuri blushes as the hair is removed from his face making him able to see Otabek clearly with both eyes.

00.00

The fireworks start shooting up behind them but the two of them are too caught up in the moment to care. Otabek leans down meeting Yuri's lips. The feeling of their lips pressed against each other felt like an eternity. It was like it was the _one_ thing both of them had been waiting for their entire lives. After what felt like years they pulls away, foreheads resting against each others locking eye contact once again. Yuri leans in for another kiss. When they finally break apart Otabek is standing behind Yuri with his arms wrapped around the younger boy watching the last fireworks light up the sky.


End file.
